


You Are the Moon

by saffy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffy/pseuds/saffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Moon

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_  
>  Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
> Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
> The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone  
>   
>  _You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_  
>  It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
> All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
> The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe  
>  _I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_  
>  So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
> I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
> You will see your beauty every moment that you rise  
> \-- The Hush Sound, "You Are the Moon"
> 
> My first submission to AOO! I haven't sat down and tried to paint like this in a while. It's photoshop and looks like photoshop, so I'm never going to be happy with it, but ah well. It's a thing. Wings. Yay.
> 
> Tear (C) Namco/Tales of the Abyss.
> 
> You can see the b/w version [here](http://fav.me/d4908oi).


End file.
